Currently, content writers prepare and submit content that is voluntarily contributed to a host and integrated onto a blog-portal, virtual community and others. The content writer does all the intellectual work and the host inserts advertisings and other paid content along the user-provided content without compensating the content writer, who is intellectual-proprietor.
On the other hand, users viewing those contents more often than not, click on the paid content and as with the content writer, the users are not compensated for their click.
In the case of RSS (Really Simple Syndication) writers provide the content along with other advertising or paid content and the site presenting the content helps generate the content provider's revenue, and again, without the user interacting with the paying content or the content provider receiving any compensation for the generated revenue.
The disclosed method of revenue sharing compensates all parties that are involved in the process of interacting with paid content and helping generate revenues.